Undertales of the surface
by Iareaboy
Summary: three years after frisk's last reset (frisk is a girl) she and the main gang of monsters live together and sans has a huge crush on frisk, this is how there life's are going. Frans, rated M for latter chapters, sans pov, and a lot more... there is summary in the authors notes please enjoy. (STORY IS ON HOLD AND NEEDS CLEAN UP)


_**Disclaimer: I don't own undertale it would be the coolest thing ever if I did and I don't own the products I parody in this story, same with franchises and other stuff but I own the parodies.**_

 _ **Warning: I have never done a ship before but with these characters I can manage it very well, this is a sans x frisk. This will have adult themes, like smut or as I like to put it steamy bits, this may end up being a one/two shot…. Or an ongoing series… I'm lazy and have other things to do. But I like writing and I can get bored or get a bad case of writer's block… who knows… hopefully you got through my rant like warning, and get to the story… enjoy and reviews are greatly appreciated…**_

 _ **Setting the story: a few years after the end of the true pacifist ending… all the main monsters are living together in a large home. Frisk is older but still a sweet little kid at heart. Asgore won toriel back, and a few other things and pairings are in there like Undyne and Alphys, and Mettaton trying to get some time alone with Papyrus. Sans pov Frisk is 18, sans is 21, three years after frisk fell**_

* * *

 _ **The monster house**_

I awake from my deep slumber as Frisk shakes me awake with a sweet smile on her face. "huh… 'ay kiddo… whats up". "early breakfast, sans… come on" frisk says pulling me out of bed. "just ten more minutes" I say, but frisk is persistent. As I'm pulled into the kitchen dining room, everyone is in a rush packing up as frisk pours me a bowl of _marshmallow meanies_. As she sits next to me and we start to eat, I say "Your the best and I really _meanie_ it". Frisk laughs softly at my joke. I smile as we continue to eat papyrus screaming in disgust at my puny wit in the other room.

Frisk walks me to the car and as I get in my seat in our van, I hear Toriel say "frisk hop up front and I we can go". "mom… I want to sit with sans today" frisk says", frisk has been spending a lot more time with me lately and less… "okay" Toriel says probably thinking something like 'what is going on in that head of hers?'. Frisk sits next to me in the usually empty seat, and I ask her "why are ya' giving me so much of your attention kid". I'm feel a mix of pride, joy, and like I'm loved as Frisk tells me, "I don't want you to be _bonely_ , you have _no body_ to keep you company… well not as much as the rest of us" immediately Toriel laughs and I smile and do the same hugging frisk as Undyne and Alphys giggle and snicker at papyrus as he scream "ONE MORE PUN AND I'LL HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH SOMEONE", he then screams again and toriel Asgore starts to drive. I don't get the chance to ask where we are going because I fall asleep before I could.

 _ **At an unknown location**_

"sans wake up!" pap yells shaking me awake. "what has you so _rattled_ pap?" I ask with a smirk. Papyrus glares at me.. "look where we are" frisk says pointing out the large amusement park. "We are at flower valley fair" Frisk says. "come on, get up and let's go" Undyne says stomping her foot impatiently.

Frisk just smiles and waits for me. As I hop out Frisk takes my hand and walks me into the park… "I can't wait to see how perfect I look in the photos" Mettaton says, papy then adds in, "yes and everyone will see how cool I am, nyeh heh heh", pretty soon pap and Mettaton are laughing together. Undyne drags Alphys as she sweats and says "I can't go I-I have a doctor's note", "no you don't" Undyne says, "I'm Afraid of heights" Alphys whimpers. Undyne pivots Alphys so she is facing her and says "I'll get you over it… so come on we'll have fun". "I'm scared to ride alone" Frisk says softly. "Tori will be with you kiddo" I say, Tori hears,and walks away as Frisk grabs my hand and asks "San will you ride with me?", 'she knew'. I audibly sigh before nodding at her saying "sure kiddo, I'll ride with you".

As we all walk to the front gate we grow silent me and frisk. I turn to her and think about our adventures in the underground, all the timelines and the resets… I shudder. 'it's been two years since the last reset… forget about the genocide-' "bro… you okay?" Pap asks. "yeah man, its just hot on this _fair_ day"... 'I'm fine… just fine'.

Toriel pulls out her phone to be scanned by the ticketmaster at the gate, as we go through the metal detectors once we get in everyone but me Pap and Mettaton, make a B line for the bathroom. "so boney buddy… do you want to ride with little old me?"... before pap could accept I said "hey Pap, why don't you go get a map or three… yeah three a fourth just in case". "I **THE GREAT PAPYRUS** WILL GET THE MAPS!". I pull glare a Mettaton, and say "You listen here you-" Mettaton puts a finger on my lips. "hush up sans, I know your scandalous little secret, I suggest you leave me and that boney bundle of hunk alone" Mettaton brags. "so what i liked toriel-" "but you like frisk more, and I know her little secrets too, I know the skeleton's inside her closest" Mettaton says. My cheeks glow a slight blue with embarrassment and rage.

I pull Mettaton to my level and tell him straight "listen here you mechanized Gigolo, if you hurt my brother or make fisk sad you will be in for a _Mettaton_ 'o pain, got it bub?". "Sans no fighting with Mettaton today" Toriel says, "we weren't fighting he was just telling me how much he loves his pap, and laying down some ground rules" Mettaton says. I grumble and everyone starts to come back out, pap gets back with five maps leaving him and frisk mapless. Frisk is the last to get out of the bathroom.

"we will all meet back up here at 8:00 it's 10:00 now so that's ten hours in the fair see you all then" Asgore says walking off with toriel. "To the riser power tower!" Undyne yells taking Alphys with her. " **THE GREAT PAPYRUS,** has an idea, why don't the four of us stick together, what do you say human?". Frisk looks to me I shrug, "that would be great papy".

We walk in an awkward silence past a to a train that will take us around the park. "let's take this and see Everything, then we can pick where to go. "that sounds like a wonderful Idea darling" Mettaton says, "I agree with the human" pap adds, and I say, "I'm with you kid". We all hop on and the undyne and Alphys are there. "come sit with us" Undyne says. "I thought you were going to the shoot up power tower?" Frisk says as we all sit down. "Alphys wants to start with something else" undyne says, "why don't you two ride with us four it will be fun" Paps says, me and Mettaton nod hoping the more people, will mean less tensions between us. But i notice Frisk looks upset, 'frisk made that face when pap asked us to join him and Mettaton… what's going on here?'. "hey frisk you okay?-" I ask "-you look a little glum". Frisk flashes,me a fake smile, and undyne says "tell me what's bugging you and I'll squash it like a bug". "it's nothing" frisk says lying through her teeth something rare coming from her". "oh… don't bother Undyne, toriel barely got it out of her, I just happened to overhear their little chit chat" Mettaton says. "human you know you can trust **THE GREAT PAPYRUS** , and I trust everyone here… so please tell us". After a moment of silence frisk whimpers out "I have a crush on someone, but I don't think he likes me", Undyne, Pap and Alphys let out sighs of relief and almost in perfect sync say "don't don't worry frisk, who wouldn't wouldn't want to be someone as amazing as you". She goes quiet "Frisk… you should what makes you happy… and I'm sure whoever this guy is he would be more then happy to be with you" I say hugging her. Frisk hugs back. "Oh papy darling" Mettaton says whispering something to Papyrus who proceed to yell "WHAT!?". Mettaton nods and turns to Undyne and says… "Darling can I speak to you in private~", Undyne nods as the train stops at one of the hand full of stops, they both hop off for a second and as Mettaton says something Undyne jaw drops and reading her lips she says "HOLY FUCK… I won't say a thing", They then hop back on. "I know what ride we are going on first come on" Undyne says sweating. "Whats going on here Mettaton?" I ask as Undyne tells Alphys something, "Oh it's nothing we are just going to help Frisk out… we are just sharing some vital info" Mettaton says. "YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T TELL ANYONE!" Frisk says glaring at Mettaton. "Hey dork… it's okay… we don't think less of you for it" Undyne says, Alphys nods and give her a thumbs up… "The human likes a guy who is older than her… she is afraid that pepole won't approve with the age difference" Papy says winking at Frisk making her smile. "That's not a big deal as long as you aren't ten years younger I dont think its that bad" I say and she get that determined look on her face.

"THE JUMBO SWING!" Undyne says as we arrive at the ride, it's a large multi seat swing that almost loops around there are ten seats on both the front and back of the two swings. We all go silent and i'm pulled forward by frisk.

"How many?" asks them man one of the ride operators. "Six" Frisk says. "Lucky day… there are six left… and no line…" the man says opening the gate, we file in four human strangers, Undyne, Alphys, mettaton, pap me, and lastly frisk, we all buckle up and the get ready… as they count down to the rides start I hear someone whisper, "Look at that freak hanging out with those monsters, tch" so i glare at him as undyne says "Wanna have a bad time?" as he points to me. He quickly says "I'm sorry" and with a flick of my finger his head flies back bumping the head rest and he just looks away. "Sans leave the human alone" Pap says, while Frisk just smiles at me, so i smile back and say i got your back kiddo". The ride starts and we start to swing higher and higher each time Alphys almost screams and cries but after Undyne grabs her hand while yelling "HIGHER!", she just screams. Frisk starts Papy is silent and smiling like a whack job. Mettaton is flipping his hair and as i turn to frisk she is crying… I put my hand on hers and she stops and starts to smile. 'She must realy be afraid of heights' I don't stop holding her hand and smiling at her.

As the ride stops and we hop off the gang looks at frisk, as she silently cries, and i hug her asking "You that scared?". "NO… I GOT SOMETHING IN MY EYES" Frisk says as she rests her hand on my shoulder, and hugs back. "Come on, let's go kiddo" I say taking her hand. "Hey frisk look bumper cars… let's go" Pap says. "Go on kid… I'm going to find toriel… I'll be back before you get done" I say walking off…

"TORIEL!" I yell waving her and Asgore down. "Where is frisk?" Asgore asks. I point back at the bumper cars and say "she and everyone else are in there…". "Why are you over here then?" Toriel asks, and I bluntly say "Who is this guy Frisk likes the one older than her?". "Mettaton said something didn't he?", Toriel says, I nod. "Sans I think that you should know that… she will tell you when ready" Asgore says, "She would want to tell you herself" Toriel says. "Hey for all me and you know you could be her crush Asgore says making me blush. "DON'T joke about that" I say, as toriel give him a look and it clicks in his head and his face changes and he bluntly says "You like her that way" Asgore says out loud and toriel facepalms. "So what… She is too young for me to go after her… and, look at me… I may be taller then when we meet, but i'm still short for a monster, I'm a bunch of lazy bones… and I don't deserve that Frisk, she is too good for me, he he… what does that girl see in me?, and what kind of parents would let their little girl go out with me-" I say with a smile on my face as I say what i believe "But in the end if she is happy so am I". Toriel hugs me, "Shut up Sans, Frisk sees a kind man… who will be there for her and protect her, and stand up for her"... "She look up to you more than she does me" Asgore says. "Thank you both of you… I should head back and meet up with frisk". Toriel end the hug and I head over to the bumper cars.

"Hey kiddo, did you have fun?" I ask, "It was a _bumper_ ride but I had fun" Frisk says trying to cheer me up. It works and I laugh. "Sans there i one ride I want to go on with you, it's that one" Frisk says pointing at a ride called The jet steam, it's a rotating set of seats that go around like a hand drill's crank with water jets spraying the passengers. "Shure kid" I say as I hand pap my sweater. "So who's all coming with me and sans?" Frisk asks, "well just watch you two get soaked" Says undyne. As me and frisk walk up and get in line waiting for the the ride to stop so we can get on, I look at her and smile. "You know you can trust me right kiddo?", Frisk laughs at my question and says "I trust you with my life, I didn't tell you about my boy problems because I didn't want to bother you". I smile and accept her answer. As the ride stops and the the three pepole on the 30 seats get of the enter gate opens and I say "This will be _Enter_ taining", making Frisk laugh… as she hops on and i join her… then I realize, I'm the only one on other than Frisk on the ride. As we strap in pap pulls out his phone and starts recording us.

As the ride starts to platform lowers the jets shoot higher and we are soaked as the ride starts to flip us and bring us over the two sets of jets the sounds of frisk laughing make it all worth it. "Ahhh it's so cold!" Frisk giggles as we are splashed again and again for five minutes. As it stops i look at frisk and blush as her shirt is now slightly see through and she looks at me giggling. We hop out and I take her and walk her out saying "Frisk you can use my hoodie". She looks down and blushes, I take my hood from pap and cover her up in it. "You two have fun?" Mettaton asks. "I did" Frisk says. "I did too" I say with a yawn. "Brother… you can't still be tired?", "I'm not tired i'm cold" I tell pap.

"Well you could dry off on the power tower" Undyne says as she looks at the power tower. "L-lets just get it over with" Alphys says. As me and Frisk walks behind she asks me "Do you want your hoodie… it will warm you up", I smile saying "I don't want anyone looking at you… you're a pretty lady, not some piece of eye candy". As we walk Mettaton seems to be keeping tabs on me and Frisk… in fact everyone is. "Whats _Up_ pap?" I ask. Papyrus turn to me saying, Why would you think something is up?". "I have a _Towering_ suspicion that you are all up to something" I say. "You're just overthinking" Undyne says, and Alphys nods agreeing. As we get in the line for the powertower, I ask frisk "do you want to dropped or get launched?". "Launch… if you're okay with it" frisk says and i give her a thumbs up saying "I guess there is no _Up_ posing thoughts". Frisk snickers and hugs me saying "You have been good at cheering me up ever since you _Towered_ over me, and i fell for the whoopee cushion in the hand trick". I hug frisk and yell her "You're too nice, I only got you once with that, kiddio". "You made me laugh every first time we met, every single reset" frisk says. 'Not every reset…'.

 **One reset ago**

 **When sans meet frisk**

"Hey kid don't you know how to greet a new friend" I say smiling at frisk. "Don't talk to me" Frisk growls, "You okay kid?" I ask worried 'Frisk has never greeted me so coldly before… and is that blood?'. "Yeah… I'm fine" Frisk says running ahead. "Why do i have a sick feeling in my stomach…". I head to check if torieal is crying by the door this time, but I find the door open blood splattered across the floor and a pile of ash next to the blood. "TORIE!" I Yell running over and lifting her dress from the ashes, "OH MY GOD… So this is what upset Frisk… oh god who did this to you…" with tears flowing i stand and say "I'll protect frisk… for you…. You will be back soon frisk will reset for you and we can get that happy ending again"

I get the same bad feeling… "PAP" is the only word that slips from my lips. I start to run taking shortcuts looking for pap, that's when i see him and frisk, papy offers a hug, the sight of that eases me. But frisk rushes forward lunging at him splitting his ribs and sending his blood against the snow. My heart drops as pap is decapitated and says "I have faith there is good in you human" with a smile as his bones turn to dust and frisk walks off. I walk to the pile of ash and under Papy's battle body. I fall to my knees and pick up the scarf I made him… "PAPYRUS!" I scream in tears as hold the scarf Pap wore for so, so long. "I'll kill that kid, DIRTY BROTHE KILLER"

 **Flower Valley Fair**

"Sans!" Papyrus says shaking me awake from my daydream "what?" I studder as everyone is giving me odd glances. "What do you mean 'Dirty brother killer'?" Paps asks. "Sans has been having nightmares where someone kill you pap… he must have had a bad day dream or something" Frisk says. Pap hugs me tight and says "Like someone would ever kill **THE GREAT PAPYRUS** , don't worry sans… I'm here" I hug back and paps stands with me the entire time until we get to the powertower and hop on, me and frisk are in two seats one one side the side with only two while the rest are on a side with with four seats.

As we are slowly raised Frisk asks me "Do you hate me?", "Frisk that wasn't you… that was chara, I love you kid… more then you know" I say the last part under my breath. "Will we ever tell them?" Frisk asks. "I don't see the point, but it's up to you kiddo" I say as the ride reaches the top. "Let's just forget about it kid" I say and frisk nods before we are dropped i hear screams and one in particular gets my attention, "OkAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!" frisk screams making me chuckle as we stop falling and start to go up again. She seems to have already forgot and so have I, well I act like it. As it drops again she doesn't scream but giggles and yells "I FEEL SO ALIVE!". We go up and down one more time but much slower and not all the way up, Frisk smiling and laughing the whole time, and i find myself looking at her the sun behinder and thinking 'she has no idea how beautiful she is'.

As we hop off papyrus asks "you two okay you look flustered?", "YES WE ARE FINE NOTHING GOING ON HERE" We say in sync making us laugh. "Human… Brother… me and Mettaton will see you two latter, we are going to do karaoke", "Have fun pap" Me and Frisk say in sync again. "HEY PUNK WE ARE GOING TO THE HORIZON… YOU AND YOUR BOYFRIEND COMING?" Undyne asks making us both blush. "He isn't my boyfriend" Frisk say, as I say nothing… "W-well you two w-would make a cute couple" Alphys says. "I wish we were a couple" I mutter as Frisk mutters her self as we head to the horizon

* * *

 **AN: Well that's part one of undertales of the surface first chapter, and i know how hard it is wait for a character to say "I LOVE YOU** _ **SANSPAI**_ **!" but i plan on dragging this out… so sorry… well i plan on posting part two of flower valley fair soon… so see you later**


End file.
